A taste of Parenthood
by motherGreen7
Summary: A short One Shot between Naraku and the infant Akago. when the infant catches the flu on a cloudy day, who is there to take care of him? Please read and review.


It was a cloudy day today…the sky was gray, and it was a bit cold outside, but not freezing. It was my _favorite_ kind of weather.

Observing the weather through my window I could see Kagura and Hakudoshi readying themselves for another quest of mine to go find some sacred jewel shards, much to their displeasure… They wouldn't be back for at least three- five days, which would give me a break from hearing their bickering for awhile. Sometimes they would argue about the most ridiculous things.

As I watch them, I see Hakudoshi tending to his _pet_ Entei, while Kagura was waiting impatiently for the beast to finish eating his meal out of his master's palms. They were standing in a clearing of grass outside of his lair, under an oak tree.

I can't hear what Kagura says to Hakudoshi, but he has an annoyed expression on his face and makes a remark that has Kagura looking disgusted and pissed off.

As Entei finishes his meal, Hakudoshi climbs on his back, and motions for Kagura to follow, much to her _annoyance. _They fly off, Kagura on her Feather and Hakudoshi on Entei's back, I watch them disappear into the clouds.

Then my thoughts wander to the quiet albino girl Kanna, and the young demon slayer Kohaku. This morning I've allowed them to do as they please today, as long as they know their place and don't betray me.

I was surprised that Kanna went with Kohaku to go do whatever. I was event more surprised when she didn't take the infant with her, she rarely ever was without the infant. They've been gone for about three hours, leaving the infant behind.

I wonder why Kanna would leave the infant? It seems event she, the emotionless, loyal and patient Kanna can be overwhelmed with the responsibility of an infant twenty-four-seven. But I have to remember that she herself is still a child, a very _obedient _one at that, and would never question my reasons.

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear a loud 'thud' of something hitting the floor in a nearby room… it sounds like it came from the infant's room. I sit in my room, on the floor and try to continue my thoughts, five minutes go by, and once again I'm interrupted by a quiet…_whine? _I listen more intently for a minute to conform what I heard. And soon enough, I hear another _whine?_

I slowly stand up, debating on if I should go see what was troubling the infant. After a few minutes, I finely decide to make my way quietly through the halls and to the infant's room. I stop at the door and reach my hand out to the doorknob and turn, I quietly open the door and the _awful smell_ hits me like a storm. My nose wrinkles in discus at the stench, and see the fuyoheki stone on the floor, ' the stone most have been the thud that I heard' I think to myself, the infant most have lost its grip on the stone, and it most have fallen through the bars of the infant's crib.

I pick up the fuyoheki stone and set it on a nearby table, and I make my way towards the crib that the young demon slayer insisted on getting for the infant. I stop at the foot of the crib and take in the infant's appearance. He did not look the healthiest, he looked paler then normal, and had dark circles under his eyes, but the most noticeable thing about him, was the vomit on himself. Our eyes connect for a minute, just staring at each other…

" Akago… " I say smoothly, using the infant's rightful name. Akago gives me a cold look.

"What do you want Naraku…" he said weakly with a glare.

" Is that anyway to talk to your creator Akago" I said with a smirk on my lips.

He stares at me suspiciously "why are you here? Where is Kanna?" he said questioningly.

"You didn't know" I said, smirk still plastered on my face "I gave her and Kohaku a day off to do as they please" I informed him. "Then were is Kagura?" he asked weakly. "I sent her and Hakudoshi off to collect sacred jewel shards… they won't be back for at least three days" I tell him.

He stays quiet for a moment… "Go away" he says, shooting a cold glare in my direction, and tries to roll on his side, he's back facing me.

I lightly laugh, "and why would I leave my _precious _heart in a pile of his own vomit" I ask him mockingly. Instead of just being disgusted with the vomit covered infant, I might as well be amused by this. I take another step towards the glaring infant, and reach a hand to feel his forehead. 'I know its unlike me to show caring actions, but I can't just leave the child in his own vomit, besides… this is very amusing' I think to myself as I feel the infants burning forehead, his temperature is definitely above average.

" awe you poor thing, it seems you caught the flu" I said, smirking at him. The child stays quiet, glaring at me coldly. "I don't need your assistance Naraku…" he hissed weakly.

I chuckle quietly "Really now? It seems your forgetting your still just a harmless infant that can't event hurt a fly, or use your own limbs to stand" I say to him with a smirk.

To tired to argue much, Akago just stares at me with a deadly glare that can kill.

With that settled, I leave the room for a few minutes… only to return with a cloth, a cup of liquid and another blanket. I then reach down onto the crib, cloth in hand, and begin to wipe off the vomit on the infant's mouth and chest. I was pleased to see Akago looking very livid at me. "What are you doing?..." the infant says, still looking livid, but it seems deep in the depths of his eyes holds a bit of _curiosity_?

"I am disposing of your vomit" I said to him smoothly.

"Why do you bother?..." Akago hissed. "Because if I leave you in this filth, this entire place will smell like awful vomit, its as simple as that" I tell him with a stern face.

When I'm finished with cleaning him, I retrieve the blanket and lift the infant out of the crib and wrap him in the dark violet blanket and hold him to my chest. Seeing the shock in Akago's eyes by my actions, I smirk down at him. As I get the cup of liquid from the table I set the fuyoheki stone on, I go sit on a chair next to the crib.

Sitting in the chair, I actually smile for the first time since I cast my heart out of me, it surprised me deeply that I would smile in this odd situation. I look down and find Akago's eyes wide with shock and surprised similar to mine looking up at me questioningly.

I the put the cup to his small lips, but he weakly shoves it away from himself "What are you trying to get me to drink?" he said, looking at me suspiciously "Whats wrong? You don't trust me?" I cooed.

"No… what is _it_" he said flatly. "Its tea made out of herbs that are good for sick infants" I say to him.

He stares at me for a good minute, then stares at the cup of warm tea. I put the cup back to his lips and tilt it a little, he wrinkles his nose in disgust, but continues sipping it slowly. I start to gently rock the chair, I heard that it soothes infants to sleep.

After a few minutes the cup of tea was empty, I cast the cup to the side and continued rocking the chair, we stayed like this for about ten minutes, me with a baby on my chest, as I hear soft breathing coming from the infant, letting me know that he was in a light sleep.

I gently stand up and walk over to the crib, and lay Akago back in it.

With my job done, I begin to head towards my room, knowing that Kanna and Kohaku would be returning soon, as I begin to walk out the do- "were are you going?..." I hear a quiet voice ask me, I turn to look back at the crib, and walk back over to it, looking down at the infant. "go back to sleep Akago… Kanna and Kohaku will be returning soon" I inform him.

With that said, the infant closes his eyes and seems to fall back asleep. I smile again to my surprise. Then I start to head back toward my room again thinking as I pass through the halls that maybe… just maybe, I'm not so heartless after all…

**Okay, so this was my first story I've ever wrote on fanfiction, so I really want to know what all you think of it. Was Naraku to OOC? Or is there anything else wrong with the story? Please review. This is really important to me.**


End file.
